Jugada póstuma
by Paradice-cream
Summary: "Solo James Moriarty era capaz de seguir robando y emponzoñando aun después de muerto, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo: robándole a Sherlock y envenenando su relación." Regalo de cumpleaños para Deadloss, basado en su idea: "Tras tres años John nota que a veces Sherlock echa en falta a Moriarty".


Aquí sigo, torturando prompts… Siempre me queda la sensación de que, cuanto mejor es, más lo desaprovecho. Esta vez se trata del siguiente: "Tras tres años John nota que a veces Sherlock echa en falta a Moriarty", propuesto por mi idolatrada XD Deadloss, del foro "I´m Sherlocked", para celebrar su cumpleaños. Esto es como hacer un regalo a alguien que ya lo tiene todo, pero bueno, espero que te guste mínimamente: aunque no sea una maravilla y haya tardado un montón, sabes que lo he escrito con cariño :)

* * *

Y, sin embargo, demasiada felicidad aburre.

_Ulises_, James Joyce.

* * *

Nunca había usado ese tipo de accesorio y no le encontraba sentido. Un complemento de un complemento, era el colmo de la futilidad. Solo servía para tratar de impresionar, de llamar la atención. Le definía tan bien. Brillante y absurdo. Elegante y ridículo. Lo giró entre los dedos, observando la diminuta figura del extremo, notando cómo la ira se iba concentrando poco a poco, acumulándose desde todos los rincones de su cuerpo, ahogándole. Apretó el alfiler en el puño, deseando fundirlo solo con el calor de su rabia, de su angustia. De su miedo.

John nunca había sentido la necesidad de espiar a nadie. Ni a sus múltiples novias, ni siquiera a su hermana cuando eran más jóvenes y le empezaron a llegar rumores sobre su orientación sexual. Siempre había sido partidario del diálogo: en las ocasiones en que había tenido sospechas fundadas de que su pareja le podía estar engañando, se lo preguntaba a la cara y, respecto a su hermana, esperó hasta que la propia Harry le confirmó sus preferencias cuando ella lo consideró adecuado.

Sin embargo, los tres años vividos tras la falsa muerte de Sherlock habían hecho mella en su forma de ser. Se había vuelto desconfiado, receloso. En especial con el detective, como era lógico. A su regreso, no había podido seguir negando la realidad y, algo que nunca hubiese creído posible, el detective también había reconocido que lo que sentía por él era más que amistad. Pero a pesar de que habían llegado a un grado de intimidad mayor, ahora no conseguía abrirse a él. Ya no era capaz de confiar. A cada minuto temía que fuera el último momento que les quedaba. Ansiaba saber qué pensaba Sherlock continuamente; cada vez que le veía con las manos unidas bajo la barbilla le aterraba que estuviera tramando algún plan secreto. Sabía que no estaba siendo racional, que Moriarty estaba muerto y por tanto su compañero no tenía motivos para volver a marcharse. Pero ¿quién le garantizaba que no aparecería otro enemigo igual o peor en cualquier momento y que Sherlock no le ocultaría sus planes nuevamente? No tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle (ser secuestrado, disparado, cubierto de bombas de nuevo), lo que le asustaba era permanecer en la ignorancia mientras todo su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, que todos conspiraran acerca de él y le manejaran y fuera el estúpido que nunca se enteraba de nada. Ya había tenido bastante de ser un peón en medio del juego de dos genios. Y lo peor era saber que en el fondo el detective estaría encantado si todo volviera a repetirse. Lo echaba de menos. Él necesitaba aquello como respirar, necesitaba una mente a su altura.

Encontrar aquel alfiler entre las cosas de Sherlock confirmaba sus sospechas. No lo guardaba como un trofeo, sino como un recuerdo. El detective añoraba a James Moriarty, no intentaba borrarle de su memoria como hacía John, sino todo lo contrario. Quería recordarle, tener algo suyo como un homenaje, una muestra de reconocimiento. Ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios había conseguido aquel objeto: ¿Cuántos otros detalles de aquellos tres años le habría escamoteado? Tenía razón en no confiar en Sherlock. Si le ocultaba aquello era porque significaba más de lo que admitiría si le preguntaba.

Quería convencerse de que lo que sentía era consecuencia del aborrecimiento natural que cualquier persona normal sentiría hacia un ser tan digno de rechazo como era Moriarty. Sin embargo, las sensaciones que experimentaba cuando pensaba en él se parecían sospechosamente a los celos. Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que le había hecho, después de aquellos tres años, el detective no le odiara. Al contrario: al igual que hace tres años había creído que con la muerte de Sherlock una parte de él se había perdido para siempre, sabía que, a pesar de que no quisiera reconocerlo, una parte de Sherlock se había quedado en la azotea de aquel hospital; para siempre, esta vez de verdad. Solo James Moriarty era capaz de seguir robando y emponzoñando aun después de muerto, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo: robándole a Sherlock y envenenando su relación.

John no dudaba que le hacía feliz. De forma diferente a resolver casos, pero complementaria. Sin embargo, era consciente de que había parcelas en las que no podía competir con Moriarty, como no había podido hacerlo con La Mujer. Su compañero necesitaba que le sorprendieran constantemente. Había empezado a jugar con Jim y se había dejado llevar por el desafío, por el vértigo. La partida se había alargado otros tres años después. La apertura había sido apoteósica, mientras que el medio juego se había basado más en la paciencia y la perseverancia. Sebastian Moran no había sido un oponente a la altura, aunque había hecho lo posible por resultar digno. Ahora todo eso había terminado, y Sherlock tenía su antigua vida recuperada y su nueva faceta como amante recién descubierta. John era consciente de que ansiaba más. Era esa insatisfacción, ese vacío que el resto del mundo llenaba con drogas legales y televisión y él con lo mismo pero a dosis más crudas y reales. La mayor parte de la gente se conformaba con experiencias vicarias para huir del tedio, pero a Sherlock le gustaban las vivencias más directas.

Lo que empujaba a Sherlock hacia él era lo que tenían de diferentes. En cambio, a Jim le unía aquello en lo que eran iguales: su intelecto singular, su obsesión por su trabajo. No podía rivalizar en eso, no era tan tonto como para pretenderlo. Por mucho que él quisiera serlo todo para Sherlock, sabía que no era así como funcionaba. Él mismo lo había vivido, él mismo se había ahogado en la mediocridad, en el aburrimiento. No podía pedirle lo mismo, no podía pedirle que se conformara. La felicidad es un privilegio reservado a quien carece de ambición y de memoria. Sherlock nunca podría olvidar que atisbó el paraíso una vez. El paraíso del infierno. Y desearía volver.

* * *

Poco a poco, los celos iban corroyendo su cerebro, empañando su felicidad. Pese a que intentaba actuar de forma normal, era indudable que Sherlock notaba que le sucedía algo raro, aunque esta vez no era capaz de detectar qué era. John se daba cuenta de cómo le miraba, intentando deducir, averiguar, sacar a la luz aquel secreto que le estaba pudriendo el alma. Pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de hablar sobre ello. John temía preguntarle, y Sherlock temía que le preguntara. Hasta que un día no aguantó más y explotó.

—John, vas a contarme de una vez qué te pasa conmigo.

Al doctor no le apetecía lo más mínimo hablar de ello en plena escena de un asesinato, pero se trataba de Sherlock. Al menos había tenido la delicadeza de decírselo cuando estaban solos. Algo habían avanzado.

—No me pasa nada, Sherlock.

—Me has hecho ver suficientes series estúpidas como para saber que cuando en una pareja alguien dice que no le pasa nada, es que le ocurre algo grave.

En otro tiempo, aquello le habría hecho sonreír. Y notó el dolor en la mirada de Sherlock cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora no lo hacía. Tenía que decirle algo, no soportaba que le mirara así.

—Es solo que a veces no soy capaz de olvidar… lo que pasó. —Todavía no era capaz de decirlo de forma menos vaga.

Su respuesta no pareció sorprender al detective, pero sí aliviarle. Meditó sus palabras durante un rato.

— Eso es normal, John —dijo solamente.

—¿Tú también piensas en aquel día?

—Todos los días.

El doctor tomó aire.

—Y… ¿en él?

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos.

—¿En Moriarty?

—Sí, en él.

—Inevitable, él fue el causante de lo que pasó. —Se encogió de hombros.

—No me vengas con obviedades —rezongó John—. Me refiero a que si piensas en él porque le echas de menos.

El moreno le miró como lo hacía cuando preguntaba una tontería. Bueno, cuando preguntaba, en general.

—Cómo voy a echar de menos a un criminal, John. Sería un disparate, una insensatez.

—Ya. —El ex militar estaba decidido a llegar hasta el fondo de a cuestión, ya que había sacado el tema—. ¿Desde cuándo das respuestas políticamente correctas? No me digas lo que quiero oír, Sherlock, dime la verdad. Era un criminal, pero también un genio, y estabais completamente obsesionados el uno con el otro. Cuando creíste que Irene Adler había muerto, aquello te entristeció, aunque esta señorita tampoco es precisamente un ejemplo de virtud. Así que no me digas que no piensas a veces que el mundo es menos interesante ahora que Moriarty no está para enredarnos en su telaraña. No he vuelto a ver que te brillen los ojos con un caso como lo hacían cuando era él quien te desafiaba. No me digas que nunca has fantaseado con qué habría ocurrido si no hubiera muerto aquel día. O que nunca has pensado en cómo habría sido ser su cómplice en lugar de su rival.

Sherlock le miró a los ojos con seriedad mientras hablaba.

—No lo voy a negar, John, igual que tú has fantaseado con qué habría pasado si Mary no hubiese muerto.

Eso era un golpe bajo incluso tratándose de alguien como el detective.

—Eso no es… —replicó John de inmediato, pero se interrumpió al ver cómo Sherlock enarcaba una ceja—. Puede que alguna vez haya pensado en eso, pero sabes que si hubiera sido así la habría dejado, sabes que no habría podido vivir una mentira. Lo sabes —enfatizó.

—John, creo que es humano preguntarse "qué hubiera pasado si…". Pero se trata de eso solamente: elucubraciones que no llevan a ningún lugar. No busques razones extrañas para algo que no tiene mayor importancia.

La impaciencia y la ira invadieron a John. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en restarle importancia? ¿Por qué demonios no podía reconocerlo tan solo? ¿Y por qué no podía él simplemente dejar de preguntar? Sabía que su curiosidad era malsana y destructiva, que lo que pretendía, lo que necesitaba para poder superar aquellos celos retrospectivos absurdos, era que Sherlock le dijera lo mismo que acababa de decirle él tan categóricamente. Que aunque pudiera haber existido algo entre ellos, nunca lo habría habido porque le habría elegido a él. Siempre a él. Y sabía que Sherlock no se lo iba a decir.

—¿Entonces no te aburres sin él? —continuó aun a su pesar.

—¿Te aburres tú por no estar aún en la guerra?

* * *

Sabía que muchas veces caminaba en el filo de la normalidad, de lo permitido. Altamente funcional, sí, pero podría no serlo. La frontera entre genialidad y locura es tan delgada que nadie se da cuenta si la traspasa. ¿Qué conexiones sinápticas, qué compuestos neuroquímicos podían explicar aquello? ¿Qué marcaba la diferencia? ¿Podía un loco asumir que lo estaba? Cualquiera podía levantarse un día siendo una persona distinta. Él había tenido y tenía personas que le anclaban a la realidad, pero cómo podía haber sobrevivido alguien como él en otras circunstancias. No quería justificar el mal. El mal simplemente existe, pero es una opción. Siempre se puede elegir. Y si él eligió el lado de los ángeles no fue porque fuera mejor ni peor. No podía eludir que pensaba en cómo habría sido darle la mano a la locura antes de que se suicidara, cómo sería dejarse besar por la oscuridad antes de que se apagara.

John le daba tranquilidad, estabilidad, calma. Era el contrapunto a su estridencia. Pero a veces la perfección no bastaba, y había universos expandiéndose en su cabeza que necesitaban más. Sabía que también vivían en Jim, y sabía que Jim veía lo mismo que él cuando miraba. Compartían un funcionamiento poco frecuente de ciertas regiones cerebrales y, pese a que sus patologías diferían en las cuestiones morales, en esencia eran la misma. Puede que siguiera las normas, pero no las aceptaba; Moriarty simplemente se las follaba para plegarlas a sus deseos. Un mínimo cambio en la química de su cerebro y quizá podía haber estado en el otro lado del tablero. Al fin y al cabo, buscaban lo mismo, solo que por caminos distintos.

¿Cómo podía explicarle a John lo que sentía si no siquiera él lo tenía claro? No podía decirle que haber derrotado a la reina negra había sido una victoria amarga. No lo lamentaba, pero tampoco se alegraba. Era cierto, había estado obsesionado con el criminal asesor, había sido el reto que siempre había anhelado. Desde el principio, desde que solo tenía su nombre, como una promesa acariciando su imaginación. Desde que apareció, como el vivo ejemplo de que hay que observar con atención para descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de los seres. Como los caramelos envenados que les dio a aquellos niños, envoltura impecable y apariencia inocua para camuflar la sustancia dañina. Y como los niños, Sherlock se había comido los caramelos, los había paladeado, había disfrutado del juego a pesar de que su objetivo era destruirle. Se había sentido estúpidamente halagado de ser su presa, ser el objeto de sus atenciones, de un plan tan elaborado. Nadie más había tenido ni tendría ese "honor".

Él siempre mantenía las distancias, pero había sentido como si hubiera sido capaz de saltarse todas sus consideraciones y barreras y abalanzarse sobre él, para pegarle, destrozarle, hacerle daño. Y al mismo tiempo, no tenía claro si era hacerle daño lo que quería, o precisamente todo lo contrario. Sentía una extraña curiosidad por cómo sería su encuentro en esas condiciones. Cómo gestionarían la vulnerabilidad y el sometimiento inherentes a un encuentro de esas características. Si el sexo trata sobre el poder, ese sería el siguiente paso lógico en su relación. Porque todo aquel juego, ¿sobre qué había sido? ¿Sobre quién era más listo, más poderoso? ¿Una excusa para disimular la frustración de saber que ninguno iba a pasar al bando del otro? Un juego en el que todos perdían; y, en efecto, así había sido. Jim no había perdido nada porque no tenía nada que perder. Pero estaba muerto. Él estaba vivo. Y tenía a John. Pero le había perdido, aunque le hubiera recuperado. Y había perdido a Jim, aunque nunca le hubiera tenido.

* * *

—Quiero que lo tires, Sherlock. —Estaba harto de aquella situación. Quería algo tangible, ya que no quería decírselo, quería una prueba de que le elegiría a él.

—¿De qué hablas?

—El alfiler.

El detective abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró inmediatamente. Parecía confuso.

—¿Has registrado mis pertenencias? —dijo por fin.

—No te hagas el ofendido, tú cotilleas todas mis cosas sin permiso desde que nos conocemos.

—Es distinto.

—¡Ja! Claro que es distinto que te lo hagan a ti a ser tú el que lo hace. No es que me sienta orgulloso, pero no pienso disculparme, Sherlock. Y deja de desplazar el tema. Estamos hablando de ti. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No voy a tirarlo, John, es una tontería que me pidas eso.

—También te parecerá una tontería si te digo que o lo tiras o me iré.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¡Por Dios, John, es un estúpido adorno de corbata, no es una bomba nuclear! —exclamó indignado.

—Si tan insignificante es, no veo por qué te cuesta tanto deshacerte de él.

—Esto es absurdo. Tengo derecho a guardar los objetos que me plazcan, John.

—Lo sé. Pero te lo estoy _pidiendo_, Sherlock, porque pensar en esto me está matando: pensar que echas de menos a Moriarty más de lo que me echaste de menos a mí en su momento.

Sherlock le dirigió una mirada cansada, y cuando respondió lo hizo en voz muy baja, dolida.

—Eso no es cierto, John, no puedes pensar eso en serio.

—Entonces, demuéstrame que no es así.

—No voy a tirarlo, John. No quiero hacerlo.

El ex militar permaneció un buen rato en silencio.

—De acuerdo. Si esa es tu última palabra… Adiós, Sherlock.

* * *

Ahora estaba solo de nuevo. Estaba aburrido de nuevo. El amor solo había sido un paliativo, no curaba su verdadera naturaleza. No le libraba de querer más, desear más, imparable. Él tampoco se libraba de querer lo que no tenía. De querer destruir lo que no podía tener. Las veces que miró a Jim a los ojos fue como asomarse a un precipicio. Lo que le asustaba en aquellos ojos era lo que de él mismo se atisbaba. Charcos de alquitrán donde se reflejaba todo lo que nunca querría reconocer. Se asomó al abismo de su propia alma: de eso se trataba. De conseguir asomarse y no caer.


End file.
